Blood and Iron
"Blood and Iron" is the eighth mission in Call of Duty: World at War's single-player campaign. In this level, the Russians are ready to break through Seelow and march on to Berlin. Dimitri Petrenko takes control of a Russian OT-34-85 tank, the player starts out with Commissar talking to the player and the other Russian tanks, while Reznov guides the player on how to control the tank throughout the level. Start by destroying artillery cannons and German infantry armed with Panzerschrecks and small arms. The OT-34-85 is equipped with a coaxial flamethrower with a large radius of fire activated with the same button as the Grenade button, (When playing Co-Op, whoever is not the host controlls a T-34-85 with a Coaxial Machine Gun instead), after destroying the Artillery positions and some Panzers, move on to destroy a radio tower. Dealing with enemy tanks, Panzers and King Tiger positions, move up to destroy the radio tower, preventing the Germans calling for reinforcements. Take care after destroying the tower though, the next area will be sprawling with tanks, Panzerschreck towers, bunkers and Germans with Panzerschrecks. Eventually the player will reach the train station, and the mission will end. During a short cutscene, Sgt. Reznov will compliment the player, and tells the other soldiers of his/her heroism. Characters *Dimitri Petrenko (playable) *Viktor Reznov *Chernov Weapons Video Walkthrough Call of Duty World at War - Campaign - Blood and Iron Gallery File:Bloodandiron WaW.jpg|Petrenko's OT-34. Trivia *Although the previous level of the Russian Campaign takes place on April 18, this level takes place on the 16th. *In the intro cutscene, a German soldier is seen firing a Panzerfaust, though this weapon is not available in the game. *Like in "Burn 'Em Out", only the first player will receive the flamethrower tank in co-op. Any other player will have only a co-axial machine gun. *On the side of the tank, there is writing that says "УФА" (Pronounced as Ufa) - the name of the Russian town in the Urals where some of the tank building factories were located during WWII. *The noclip Console Command does not work on this level. *Even after the player destroys the radio tower, if they shoot, the shell will still explode where the tower used to be. *When destroying the radio tower if the player sits underneath it, it will not fall until the player moves even after blowing it up. *Oddly in co-op, other players can use the Hull Machine Gun to destroy the bunkers by shooting into the windows. *When entering the train at the end of the level, the player can see two Chernovs. *If one looks inside the two Panzerschreck bunkers, they will see a Nazi banner with no Swastika or white circle; it is just a red banner. *The tall grass in the fields can be burned with the flamethrower. Achievements/Trophies Hell on Wheels (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete Blood and Iron on Veteran. Iron Fist (15 / Silver Trophy ) - Destroy all the towers and bunkers in Blood and Iron. (Solo or co-op) Transcript Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels